ttfffandomcom-20200216-history
Home on Earth: Chapter 1
Star Meets Blue Starfire In my room, Raven and I are meditating. We both do the chant "Azarath Metrion Zinthos" as we float in the air. "Azarath metrion zinthos. Azarath metrion zinthos." I kept chanting. "Starfire, you've improved on your meditating," Raven spoke to me. "Why thank you friend Raven! That is what they call a compliment yes?" I ask her. Still naive to Earth's customs. "yea, I guess it can be called a compliment," Raven said to me as she kept meditating silently to herself. As we kept on meditating, the alarm rang and Robin shouted 'trouble!' as he usually does. Raven and I flew to the room of the living and we saw a girl who looked like she came from my home planet fighting the Dr. Light. "Is she a Tamaranean?" Cyborg asks me. "It seems so. She doesn't have the usual purple attire though but people on my planet love to change the color of their attire," I explained to them. "Looks like she needs some help. Look!" Robin exclaimes and pints at the strange Tamarean like girl. She gets cornered and the Dr. Light smiles evily. "Titans, GO!" Robin commands and we left to go to the location of Dr. Light. Bluefire I fired another starbolt at the old man. He kept dodging and cornered me. "Looks like you have nowhere to go girlie," The man said and I smirked. "Oh really?" I laughed. He had a puzzled face on his look and I flew toward the direction of the sky. "What?" The man shouted furiously. From the air, I shot some star beams from my eyes at him and he nearly struck by one. Darn. So close. "You will loose to the power of LIGHT!" He said as he blinded me with a yellow light. I fell down due to the loss of my concentration. My body almost reached concreate but I reacted just in time. I flew back in the air and started rapidly shooting blue star bolts at the mystery man. "Taste defeat!" I shouted. "Never!" We traveled farther into the city and I kept destroying things. Oops. Oh well, Galfore didn't say not to destroy things by accident, but to not gain that much attention. I was running out of energy and may be done for. When I thought that the 100th starbolt maybe the last of the energy I have to put into it, I heard 'TITANS! GO!' and five figures ran/flew towards the mystery man. "I surrender! I hate the dark!" The man instantly said as the girl with the purple cape flew towards him. The guy with the mask and black cape hand-cuffed him and I was able to hear police sirens. I thought this would be a fine opporunity to leave but the girl with red hair and the Tamarean look, that has to be the princess! I flew down to them and they all standed on guard. The girl with red hair even conjured a starbolt just in case since they obviously think I was somewhat dangerous. "Please, you don't need to do that," I scoffed. "You speak english?" The robotic like man asked me. "Duh," I confirmed. "By any chance, are you a Tamaranean?" The one with the mask and cape asked me. "Yes, I certainly am!" I said. "What are you doing here?" The red haired girl sternly asked me. I knelt down as a proper way to introduce myself to the member of the royal family. "Your highness, I am here on behalf of Galfore. He send me here on a mission. To protect the only known royal family of Tamaran. My name is Bluefire and I am your protector," I said as I kept my postion with my head poitned down. Category:Bluefire Category:Starfire Category:BeastBoy Category:Cyborg Category:Robin Category:Raven